


Minority Dramas

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Fluff, Young Balin - Freeform, collections of drabbles, fem!dori - Freeform, young dori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Dori hated rumors, in fact, she had plenty of things to hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minority Dramas

*

  


Dori hated rumors.

  


She hated many things, in fact. She hated smelly dwarrow, she hated improperness and she hated authority –though everything Nori did was his _own_ fault, but she couldn’t help but being biased. She also hated suitors, which came to her mostly because of her silver colored hair or _silvery_ eyes or her fine clothing and complex braids. She was a seamstress after all, she had duty to keep her eyes into traditional fashion of dams while also invented new designs since no woman appreciated it to have twin gowns with their neighbor.

Her shop located right in the heart of Erebor’s downtown, inherited from her adad –who was a fine tailor himself- she learned to be success in business didn’t mean she had no other obstacles in her life. for example, her mother was a retiring soldier and Dori had to deal with the post-war trauma, Nori was a professional pickpocket –though Dori doubt that- and she had to pay the fine if she wanted her brother walked out the jail. Ori was five yet Dori couldn’t let the little girl stayed at home due to her mother’s condition.

Now there’s rumor about her. She didn’t know where it started or who started it. She only heard it in the passing, about how bold she dressed and how strange her braiding and the most disturbing one was people thought her fashion was _lewd_ and she did it to attract suitors as many as she could. She understood if the one who spread it jealous of her job and her many customers, but how DARE them accuse her for something she didn’t do!

So that’s why she ended here, standing in line to present herself to King Thror in the Open Court. She could spot some familiar faces, mostly her customers and some acquaintances in the market. The apprentice advisor, Balin, written her name in the list and gave her a blinding smile before continued listing the next petitioner.

  


“Dori daughter of Rori.”

  


Her named announced after an hour passed and she walked through the bridge. This is the first time she stepped here, and her heart marched all of sudden at how close she could see the King. She hoped her choice of dress today won’t make her into a laughing stock, or worse, adding more twisted fictions into her already dramatic life. She wore a simple warm grey gown, with high collar to show her propriety, instead wearing gems as the custom she made brocades from copper thread, spreading small geometric shape of cross, hopefully creating spark of light even without using gold. To have all eyes of dwarrow on the dais fixed on her bloomed her designer ego that Dori was so close to burst, though she bowed deeply to bite her snicker and sobered up from being such a vain.

“Your Majesty.” She muttered softly, before she stood again as straight and prideful, as possible.

King Thror smiled at her and nodded. _Surprisingly generous_ , she thought.

“I am here to ask for justice. There’s false accusation about me and I hope to dispel the rumors.” She spoke sternly, though all those fierce façade she put was only to cover how shaken she actually was inside.

“What kind of rumor?” Prince Thrain asked Master Fundin, their councilor who read about her inquiry gathered by Balin, a little while ago. She was accused to be an improper dam, and she was afraid the rumor will make her regular customers flee from her shop. For the moment she stood at the bridge, watching the dwarrow discussed about her petition in loud and impatient whispers, she began felt uneasy. Here she was, stood in watch by the audience of the throne room having the King and all those Excellences fussing over her problem.

Balin cleared his throat, silently signing that _they_ took the matter too seriously and time was ticking, at least for the rest hundred petitioners after her. So the King straightened in his seat and asked, “So, are you not committing one or all those accusation?”

 _What kind of dam I am_?! She addressed it from her darkened gaze, yet her mouth smart enough to answer properly, “Your Majesty, I am but a proper dwarrowdam, a mere seamstress in the downtown.”

The King chuckled, “then a proper dam you shall be.” He answered, “Go back to your shop, Miss Dori Daughter of Rori before I think you used this court to promote your craft.”

“But I’m not-…” She almost retorted back but then her eyes met with the deep blue and she understood. He just teased her and imagined how stunned she became! She was teased by the King! How scandalous! Now she wondered if the rumors were actually true, and as she excused herself from the hall, she watched herself from the reflective marble floor. She watched her face, flustered in red and her eyes conflicted with emotions, she observed her dress, despite the elegant clean cut and the sparkle, it was made to fit her frame, to straighten her back and glued like second skin to her arms and neck. Maybe her idea of propriety became too different, too twisted to be acceptable.

Maybe she should go back home and never walking out in public anymore.

  


“Miss Dori.”

  


Yet her name was called and when she turned, she found Balin approached her, “I am Balin son of Fundin.” He introduced himself gracefully, despite his name already known through Erebor. Dori frowned at him cause his genuine smile brushed hot air into her face, burning her cheeks like crazy and grew a new hate of dwarrow smile in her grudging heart.

  


“I know.” She answered very stiffly. “Can I help you?”

  


“Yes. I think you could.” He took her wrist and stuffed something into her palm, “marry me.”

  


Dori eyes widened at the sight of silver bead and she got even shocked when she said nothing to reject the offer. She only exchanged gaze between the bead and dazzling Balin, considering the idea of marrying the apprentice –and the part of Durin’s Line- before she run out of time and the bead was taken from her hand and now rested on her hair.

  


A silent dwarrowdam meant accepted proposal.

  


And that’s the very reason why Dori hated herself.

  


*


End file.
